Tailor Shop on Enbizaka
by JYAS
Summary: Based on the song from the Evillious Chronicles. Luka's mother always said that a woman had two duties: find a good man and find a good job. Well, Luka is determined to follow that advice, even if it kills her fellow villagers...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, Luka's Tsundere-Yandere tendencies would conquer all.**

* * *

><p>In a faraway place is a small shop, located just on the corner of Enbizaka. It's an insignificant little tailor shop, but the lady that works there is quite exceptional. She is of fine skill and good attitude, even great beauty. Though her shop is small, the entire town talks of her. Yet another morning comes, and it is time for her to open shop. She opens the front door, looking out on the uncrowded, quiet street, and smiles at the sky. "Let's start our work, shall we?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tailor Shop on Enbizaka<strong>

* * *

><p>I sit at my work bench, staring absently at the wooden window. A knock comes at the door, so I lay the scissors down and open it. It's the local news boy, donning his little brown cap. I remember how I fixed it for him, and ever since, he very faithfully comes to deliver the news to me daily. "Hello, Len."<p>

He smiles brightly, adjusting the hat. "Good morning, Miss Megurine. Isn't it a lovely day?"

"Yes, the town is always so peaceful."

"Almost too peaceful," he laughs. "There's hardly need for a news boy. But there's plenty about you, Miss Megurine."

My smile is somewhat lacking. "Yes, I suppose so..." I sigh.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just my husband."

Len nods in understanding. "Ah, him again. Are you fighting?" He looks very concerned, in that innocent way of his. I take some solace in his sympathy.

"Even though he has someone like me, he never comes home," I say, watching the people pass by.

"I don't see why, Miss Megurine. You seem to be such a wonderful woman. Anyone who doesn't like you must not be good enough to appreciate you." The boy says it with the slightest blush, indicating his sincerity.

"Thank you, Len. But I love my husband very much... and I have my work to concentrate on."

Len nods in understanding, sort of half-bows, and runs away to the next house. The poor boy is always so flustered when he comes and goes, as if he never wants to leave but is nervous about staying. Such a sweet kid. But I have work to do, and I return inside to my scissors.

I look down at the metal. These scissors were passed down to me from my mother. She, too, was a tailor, a well-respected one. She was always so wise, and my father cherished her so much. She always stressed how important it was to find a good man, and to be good at your job. _The more you sharpen your scissors, the better they cut_, she would always say.

After giving a beautiful purple kimono to a customer, I catch a glimpse of blue hair. What are you doing on main street? Unconsciously, I rise to my feet and go to the window. And who's that woman next to you?

Being a tailor, the first thing I notice is the red kimono that fits her so well. She's beautiful, most assuredly, from the short, brown hair to the slim kimono. But why are you with her? I can't stand to see you like that, being so friendly with another woman, so I turn and leave. This is what you do when you are out?

I have to concentrate on my work. Isn't that so? So I can't be distracted. A tailor deals with clothes, does she not? The scissors that my mother loved so dearly... I clutch them in one hand. The tears running down my cheeks remain unnoticed. What's my next work? Ah, yes, a red kimono...

* * *

><p>The next day, Len is once more at my door. Today, his face is not one with a bright smile. He seems disconcerted. "Hello, Miss Megurine."<p>

"Good morning, Len." I look around. "The neighborhood seems uneasy today."

"Yes, well, there's been a crime." The boy shifts from one foot to the other nervously.

"Oh, really? A crime?"

"Yes... a murder, actually. It's so shocking... quiet Enbizaka, of all places?" He shakes his head. "Anyway, Miss Megurine, how's your husband?"

"Still not home." I look down. "But don't worry, Len. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"If you say so..."

I bid him a good day, and get to work. But before long, I have to run out to get something. On my way home, I see him again. He's on the bridge this time. And who's that girl next to you?

You seem so depressed. That girl, with long, beautiful, green hair, is comforting you. Being a tailor, my eye is caught by the green sash. It seems perfect on her. But a green sash... that's the type of girl you like?

I shake my head, turning away. After all, I have my work to concentrate on. The scissors in one hand, eyes swollen, I move on to the next piece. What is there to be done? Ah, yes, that green sash...

* * *

><p>After a long night, I once more have a knock on my door. Today, the normally uncrowded streets are swarming with people, moving quickly. Len is bouncing on his heels. "Hello, Len."<p>

"M-Miss Megurine. Hello."

"You seem restless."

"We all are. There's been another crime, you see. Why would anyone murder a kind person like... well, anyway, I have to get going. How are you?"

"Fine, fine."

"Does that mean your husband...?"

"Ah, no, not yet. But soon. Very soon."

"I-I see. I wish you luck." He bows quickly and hurries off. I watch him go a little worriedly, but another thing catches my interest. Another shock of blue hair? Why are you in front of the accessories shop? And who's that girl next to you?

Upon closer examination, she really is young, and there you go, buying her a hairpin. What do you think you're doing? Am I so awful in your eyes? Being this indiscriminate is unforgivable...

I have work to do, however. I take a look at the scissors in my hand, as if seeing them in a new light. Were they always this color? Was the world always such a sad place? I push aside all thoughts for my work, it's a long job ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>It's late when I'm finally done. The smile spreads over my face warmly. If you won't come home to me... then there's nothing for it; I'll go to you.<strong>

* * *

><p>As I walk through the empty town - are people really so scared of going out? - I think of the scissors in one hand. Mother... she always said that scissors are made of two blades working in harmony. Sure, they have to scrape together, but it's being so close that allows them to get so much done. It's just like a married couple getting along well. Mother always said that a lady needed a good man. It was the first lesson of my childhood. She'd be so happy to know that I've found him...<p>

The red kimono, the green sash... I put the yellow hairpin in my hair. See, I've become the type of girl you like. So tell me, aren't I beautiful? I see your back in front of me, and smile. Finally, the time has come for you to come home... and mother...

* * *

><p>The knock on my door is hard and frantic. I open it to see the news boy looking very concerned, and no one is on the street. "M-M-Miss Megurine... oh my gosh, there's been another two murders. This time, there was a-a man. An entire family of four. We don't know who did it, isn't it awful?" He seems to be on the brink of crying.<p>

"I see. The town does seem chaotic today."

Len gulps, managing a small smile. "Wow, Miss Megurine... you are such a model for a woman. I wish I could be as calm as you in the face of such terrible events..."

"Do not worry, Len, it is a thing that comes with age."

"Oh... and speaking of time, how's your husband?"

I frown. "He was acting so awful. 'Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you,' he said. It was like he was talking to a stranger. The nerve of him."

Len's eyes widen. I suppose he's simply shocked at how one could be so rude. "Miss Megurine... um, would you mind telling me about h-how you got married? And all that?"

"Yes, well, those are all details. Not really worth spending time on."

"R-Really. But, Miss Megurine... why would anyone say something like that? Did he seem like he was lying?"

"No, he had such an innocent air about him. The nerve... what a despicable man. First, he's seen with three women, then he treats me like this. You'll never be a man like him, will you, Len?"

"Well, he's home now, at least. He'll never be leaving again."

"Ah, I see." The boy is smiling, but it seems so fake. Why is he shaking? "T-That's wonderful, Miss Megurine, but I really must be going now, goodbye."

* * *

><p>What a strange kid. It was like he was talking to a stranger. But never mind that. I have my work to do. Taking my scissors, red with blood, I move towards this new fabric. Mother always said that it was good to expand one's horizons. Is skin such a different material? Anyway, my husband is here, and he won't ever be leaving again. Mother always said that it was impossible to separate love and work. Now I will merge them together forever...<p>

The more you sharpen your scissors, the better they cut. It's back to work again today.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
